


PURE

by devilflwrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, darth vader smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilflwrs/pseuds/devilflwrs
Summary: Um ano depois dos acontecimentos da Ordem 66 Darth Vader se encontra sofrendo todos os dias com seu corpo debilitado após a batalha com seu ex-Mestre em Mustafar.Ele perdeu todas suas esperanças e aceitou todo seu destino como uma resposta por tudo que ele havia feito. Desesperado em busca de novos meios  medicinais para diminuir suas dores constantes, Vader encara uma jornada até Dathomir, o planeta das bruxas.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Darth Vader/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Lord Vader.

Dor. Era tudo que ele sentia.

As chamas de Mustafar havia consumido todo seu corpo, deixando para trás não só sua forma física como também sua alma e todas suas esperanças, Lord Vader estava completamente sozinho. Ele sacrificou cada segundo de sua vida para que esse dia nunca chegasse, mas fora em vão. Ele havia perdido todos que amava e memórias boas não existiam mais. 

Tudo que restava em sua pobre alma era o ódio correndo por suas frágeis veias. Ódio por ter sido manipulado e enganado desde o momento em que sua mãe o carregava no ventre. Ele havia perdido todos que se amava e falhado em ter salvado a mulher que amava, ele estava cansado de perder, mas agora, ele não tinha nada pelo que lutar, nada importava mais, não existia tamanho poder no universo para reverter os danos que ele havia causado.

Lord Vader estava mais uma vez em uma de suas câmaras de descanso.

O lugar único lugar em que podia ficar livre daquela armadura esculpida pelo maior mal da galáxia. Palpatine sabia desde o princípio que o jovem Skywalker era o Escolhido, aquele que deveria trazer a balança para Força e destruir os Sith. 

Mas, a criatura não aceitava ter alguém vivo mais poderoso que ele. Lord Vader estava de fato, morto.

Sua armadura machucava cada centímetro do que havia sobrado de seu corpo. Palpatine se certificou durante todos esses anos que ela não era um instrumento para o manter vivo. Não, Palpatine queria que ele passasse toda sua existência sofrendo, a coisa que o mantia vivo era na verdade seu instrumento de tortura para todo o sempre. Em sua câmara havia droids médicos que limpava diariamente aquela armadura, ele tinha que reviver a dor todos os dias, ter sua pele seca queimada arrancada de seu corpo, raspada de forma não gentil todos os dias. Lord Vader aceitava toda dor sem protestar, Vader via tudo o que estava passando como punição pelo que havia feito. Ele se tornou o segundo maior mal de toda galáxia.  
Suas câmaras eram rodeadas por inúmeros pensamentos dolorosos, Anakin Skywalker for a um dia, o Escolhido, o Cavaleiro Jedi mais poderoso que existiu. Um mestre imprudente mas de coração enorme. Ele amava os amigos dele e os protegeria até o fim. Mas ele foi o responsável pela morte de todos eles e viveria com essa dor pra sempre.

Enquanto os droids médicos raspava toda sua pele seca cicatrizada, seus verdadeiros olhos permaneciam fechados suportando toda aquela dor. Ele merecia aquilo, sua armadura era constantemente limpada assim como todo seu corpo, Lord Vader ingeria todas proteínas que seu organismo precisava através de tubos com líquidos, mas em sua câmara ele poderia se alimentar e consumir o que ele bem desejasse pela sua própria boca. As agulhas que perfuravam seu rosto agora estavam longe. Aquela máscara feita para o torturar não deixava Darth Vader dormir, ele nunca descansava completamente, ele não sonhava, ele não conseguia respirar.. Nem a Força podia ajudá-lo. Quando os droids terminavam de limpa-lo por completo Vader podia ter seus poucos momentos de paz. Mas, Lord Vader ainda se torturava psicologicamente lembrando das Guerras Clônicas e como ele lutara bravamente ao lado das pessoas que amava e de como fazia de tudo para os proteger, mas, de nada adiantou. Ele estava sozinho para sempre.

—Meu aprendiz, vejo que já descansou o suficiente para sua próxima missão. Apesar da Ordem 66 ter sido um sucesso, receio que nem todos os Jedi estão mortos, ainda posso sentir essa faísca de esperança que rodeia a galáxia. Seu dever, Lord Vader é eliminar cada Jedi restante, não importa a que custo... —Darth Vader estava ajoelhado em frente ao seu mestre, ouvindo e concordando silenciosamente. —Minhas fontes confiáveis afirmam que avistaram uma Jedi no antigo templo, carregando consigo um holocron no qual eu preciso. Ela está em Coruscant, eu quero que você a elimine e a partir de hoje comece a procurar todos os sobreviventes…Por agora, é apenas isso. Levante meu jovem aprendiz, você tem muito trabalho para fazer. —Palpatine terminou de falar girando sua enorme poltrona olhando para os enormes vidros que dava uma ampla visão do Império. 

—Como desejar, mestre. —Lord Vader não era de conversar, era doloroso falar, pois, suas cordas vocais haviam sido perdidas em Mustafar e substituídas pela armadura que o mantia vivo. Anakin Skywalker gostava de dialogar com todos em sua volta e isso era mais uma coisa que Palpatine tirou dele, Vader era completamente infeliz sem nenhuma faísca de esperança dentro dele. Um droid do Império avisou que sua nave estava pronta para partida a Coruscant, deixando a Estrela da Morte atrás dele e sumindo no hiperespaço.

— Coruscant —

Se não usasse a enorme máscara ela veria seus olhos de surpresa, Jocasta Nu estava em sua frente duelando contra Vader. A antiga bibliotecária do templo Jedi em Coruscant, como ela poderia ser uma ameaça tão enorme para o Império a ponto de Palpatine o enviar para eliminá-la? Os conhecimentos que ela guardava eram potencialmente poderosos, mas, Vader sentia que havia algo errado, não era por conhecimentos que Palpatine estava ansiando, ele estava enganando Lord Vader mais uma vez, ele podia sentir a cada defesa e ataque que ele fazia com seu sabre de luz.

—Você nunca irá ter esse conhecimento, você não tem acesso a essa biblioteca Sith, esse conhecimento pertence aos Jedi e apenas para uso dos meus irmãos e irmãs na Força. 

—Os Jedi estão mortos. Renda-se, eu não quero te matar, você tem minha palavra. —Lord Vader estava na defensiva, era verdade, ele queria que Jocasta ficasse viva pois queria descobrir o que a mulher tinta de tão especial para seu mestre a querer morta. Ele sentia que alguma coisa estava errada.

—Sua palavra não serve de nada pra mim Sith! —Jocasta disse, pulando entre paredes indo em direção aos arquivos que só um Jedi teria acesso. Lord Vader sentia saudades de poder se mover suavemente e rapidamente, sua armadura o imobilizava, tivera que desenvolver seu tipo de luta própria por conta da incapacidade sua armadura, por mais que modificasse ela, sempre iria o incomodar. 

Darth Vader seguia Jocasta Nu o mais rápido que conseguia de locomover, nessas pequenas lutas ele desejava poder ter todo seu corpo de volta, mas ele também desejava lutar para esquecer todas feridas do passado e presente. Jocasta era apenas uma distração que ele precisava. A mulher havia chegado aos arquivos primeiro que ele, de longe Vader conseguia ver todos os arquivos desaparecendo, ela havia deletado todos eles. Inteligente mas não eficaz. Ele seguia o caminho que sempre conhecera, era seu lugar de estudos. Para sua surpresa, o antigo droid de reconhecimento e defesa ainda estava intacto, protegendo os arquivos do templo. 

—Mestre Skywalker, quanto tempo, o que eu posso fazer para o senhor hoje? —O droid disse, ele ainda o conhecia afinal, mas, Skywalker estava morto e ele não se daria o luxo de demais lembranças do seu passado. Com uma rapidez enorme Darth Vader puxou o droid com a Força e após algumas defesas da parte do mesmo, Vader cravou seu sabre de luz vermelho em seu peito, fazendo o droid cair no chão derrotado por fim. Jocasta olhava incrédula e com medo. Ela deveria estar com medo dele.

—Anakin Skywalker…eu não acredito…não pode ser. —Jocasta tinha lágrimas formando em seus olhos mas Vader não se incomodou, ele tinha acesso aos arquivos e o templo por ainda ter a Força ao seu lado, por ter sido um Cavaleiro Jedi e um mestre imprudente. —Agora eu consigo ver, todo esse ódio, rancor e tristeza profunda que despedaça sua alma cada vez mais. Você executou a Ordem 66 a mando de seu mestre…a culpa de ter matado todos que amou sempre vai estar no fundo de seu coração. Esse buraco nunca vai poder ser tampado…você nunca vai poder voltar no passado e…—Vader a atacou dessa vez, a atacou por ela ter tido razão, todos aqueles sentimentos o corroía e ele não deixaria Jocasta usar isso contra ele.

—O que você tem de tão especial? Eu sinto…algo está errado. —Vader falou segurando o sabre contra o rosto de Jocasta, fazendo-a defender de seus golpes.

—Eu tenho…a lista de todas as crianças sensitivas a Força e de toda esperança que a galáxia pode ter, que os Jedi um dia possa voltar a governar e instaurar a paz novamente. Você não pode destruir isso, por mais que você elimine todos nós…ainda vamos existir, a esperança nunca irá morrer, esperança dessa galáxia poder ser salva dos Sith. —Jocasta dizia enquanto duelava contra Darth Vader no terraço do templo destruído. As palavras dela martelavam a sua mente, ela tinha o arquivo entre suas mãos, a lista de todas crianças. O duelo continuou, mas, Vader tinha mais poder e treinamento, ele havia puxado o sabre da sua oponente e pediu novamente para Jocasta se render, ela estava na ponta do templo.

—Anakin, eu ainda vejo bondade em você. Espero que você encontre seu caminho e faça o que é certo. Que a Força esteja com você, meu velho amigo, ela irá te guiar para o caminho certo, seja a esperança que a galáxia precisa. —Jocasta se jogou do templo destruído, sua frágil vida havia chegado ao fim e suas últimas palavras atingiram Darth Vader dolorosamente. Antes de Jocasta se jogar e acabar com sua própria vida ele havia pego aquele holocron com todos os nomes. Darth Vader sentiu a traição de Palpatine cair sobre seu corpo. Ele mandara matar Jocasta por conta do conhecimento e por conta do holocron, Palpatine queria o holocron. Darth Vader fechou sua enorme mão em volta do holocron e o destruiu. 

Palpatine não teria a lista. 

“Meu aprendiz, me diga, você conseguiu o holocron? Você eliminou a ameaça?”

“Jocasta Nu está morta mas não havia nenhum holocron, ela estava sozinha no antigo templo em Coruscant, temo que ela fora apagar todos os arquivos Jedi, o templo estava completamente vazio. Estou entrando no hiperespaço, mestre, preciso desligar.”

Palpatine não ganharia dessa vez.


	2. Annika | Darth Vader.

Annika sentia a brisa abafada abraçando seu rosto, o templo em Dathomir cada dia ficava menor para ela. Quando seu pai morreu, um vazio ficou dentro dela, apesar de Conde Dooku ter sido ambicioso demais, o pouco tempo que ele havia criado Annika em segredo fora compartilhado memórias felizes que ficariam para sempre com ela. Apesar dele não ter sido o melhor pai da galáxia, ela sabia que Conde a amava imensamente mas ele devia mantê-la escondida de seu mestre, Dathomir foi o melhor lugar para ocultar sua sensibilidade a Força e seguir o resto de sua vida como uma Irmã da Noite. Sua mãe havia morrido durante o parto e tudo que sobrou para Annika se agarrar foi o planeta vermelho alaranjado e toda magia e treinamento das Irmãs.

Talzin se preocupava com Annika mas nunca havia demonstrado. Ela era filha de Conde Dooku com uma das Irmãs da Noite mais poderosa que havia existido, a menina carregava muito poder dentro de si, mas para seu próprio bem Talzin teve que esconder seu lado sensível a Força com magia desde bebê para sua segurança. Ela era uma ameaça para o Império.

Ela se encontrava com os olhos enfiados nos livros de magia, sempre tão estudiosa e determinada. Diferente de seus pais, Annika não buscava poder ou reconhecimento, ela gostava de ouvir e ajudar quem estava a volta dela, a garota apenas falava em casos necessários. Desde criança sua índole se mostrava a ser diferente de todas as Irmãs, fisicamente, seus cabelos brancos e seu rosto lembravam vagamente seus pais, mas por dentro ela sempre foi muito diferente dos dois. Quando criança sempre amava escutar histórias sobre os Cavaleiros Jedi e sobre as Guerras Clônicas, eram suas histórias favoritas.

Annika constantemente era ungida com magia para ocultar a Força que pulsava dentro dela, ela era forte, uma verdadeira combinação de dois guerreiros, mas seu coração era puro. 

— • — 

Mais um ano havia se passado em Dathomir e com ele dezoito anos de vida. Talzin havia preparado uma linda cerimônia com todas as Irmãs da Noite para prestigiar o dia especial de Annika, como presente, Talzin autorizou os Irmãos a se juntarem a elas, formando uma roda grande para contar histórias do passado, a menina olhava fascinada com todos os detalhes, as vezes, ficava muito triste por nunca ter vivido uma aventura ou ter feito parte de algo importante para galáxia, apesar de amar suas Irmãs e Dathomir ela também ansiava por sair do planeta e explorar todo universo. Depois de horas de histórias, Annika se retirou deixando as Irmãs aproveitarem o resto da noite, foi para seu quarto dormir e sonhar com tudo que foi contato a ela.

Dathomir era quente durante o dia e muito frio durante a noite. Apesar do clima oscilante, todos haviam se acostumado com o planeta. As Irmãs da noite estavam fazendo a escolha do melhor guerreiro de Dathomir. Annika odiava esses eventos pois todos os desafios para escolher o melhor deles deixava a garota agoniada, optou por ficar na biblioteca do templo mais uma vez, meditando e sentindo toda magia correr em suas veias enquanto tentava distrair os pensamentos sobre os Irmãos. Apesar dos olhos estarem fechados ela teve um rápido lampejo de uma presença sombria e atormentada em sua frente e rapidamente abriu seus olhos mas não havia nada. 

. — Lord Vader —

Suas dores cada dia que passava piorava, não era a dor psicológica que estava o corroendo, mas a física. A dor diária de ter toda sua pele sendo tirada do seu corpo de novo e de novo. Lord Vader travava seus dentes para conter gritos de dor. Quando os droids terminavam o trabalho deles limpando toda a armadura e tirando toda pele seca de Vader ele podia finalmente ficar em paz por algumas horas, todas as vezes ele tinha que escolher entre dormir e tentar descansar sem a armadura ou meditar para aliviar as dores constantes. Ele optou por meditar, a dor estava imensurável depois do conflito com a Jedi, agora morta. Mantendo seus olhos fechados e seu corpo flutuando em sua câmara ele procurava alguma resposta em algum canto da galáxia, o universo era imenso e em algum lugar deveria ter uma solução permanente ou temporária para suas dores. Com um suspiro fundo de derrota ele havia desistido de qualquer coisa que poderia ajudá-lo, quando Darth Vader estava colocando suas pernas de metal no solo seu corpo paralisou. Por segundos, havia uma garota de longos cabelos brancos em sua frente e depois nada. Ela havia sumido. Os símbolos brancos em sua testa e ao lado dos olhos eram quase invisíveis por conta da sua cor de pele. Quem era aquela garota? Com um suspiro fundo ele teve uma vasta lembrança de seu passado, a garota que havia aparecido por segundos tinha expressões tão angelicais e diferentes que o lembrou de Morai, que um dia havia salvo sua padawan. Aquela presença…era uma sensação extremamente agradável e aconchegante, por segundos todas suas dores haviam desaparecido e ele se lembrou de quem um dia ele fora. Ela era real, Vader tinha certeza e ele iria até o fim do mundo pra sentir aquela sensação novamente.


	3. Darth Vader.

—Comandante prepare minha nave. —Vader disse rapidamente com a respiração pesada se dirigindo para a plataforma. Os stormtroopers estavam todos em posição fazendo saudação de respeito ao seu superior, por um momento ele lembrou do seu passado quando estava em um lugar semelhante aquele ao lado de sua irmã mais nova, com os clones saudando a mesma respeitosamente e colocando seu símbolo nos capacetes da República. Arrastando todos os pensamentos para fora Darth Vader seguia com determinação á sua nave sem conhecimento do Imperador, aliás, ele não se importava com o que Vader fazia, tudo que ele quis já havia conseguido: O eterno sofrimento dele preso naquela armadura. 

—Senhor, tudo está pronto para sua saída. —Um stormtrooper veio dar o recado, logo se afastando quando Vader fez um sinal de confirmação. Seus passos pesados faziam barulho por toda plataforma. Sua respiração robótica preencheu todo silêncio de sua nave. Antigamente ele era o melhor piloto da galáxia e de alguma forma ele continuou sendo. Saindo do Dreadnought Imperial e deixando a Força o guiar por sua jornada Darth Vader organizou as coordenadas para o planeta das bruxas, ele iria para Dathomir e não pensou duas vezes quando entrou no hiperespaço.

A tortura de viver dentro de uma armadura por motivos médicos era cada dia mais desgastante, seu passado o assombrava todos os dias, ele como o Escolhido deveria ter derrotado o Imperador e impedir tudo que havia acontecido, mas, ele não tinha ninguém, apenas os stormtroopers e seu Mestre, o único que ele poderia se agarrar de alguma forma, ele estava completamente sozinho e ninguém nunca iria amá-lo novamente, ninguém amaria um monstro responsável por matar milhões de inocentes, apesar de ter se passado apenas um ano e meio do extermínio dos Jedi e do acontecimento de Mustafar em sua mente todos aqueles dias se repetiam várias vezes, Anakin Skywalker estava morto e Vader se assegurava disso todos os dias deixando o Lado Sombrio o consumir cada vez mais.

Em seu campo de visão vermelho Vader avistou o enorme planeta das Irmãs da Noite, era um milagre todas elas estarem vivas depois da Ordem 66 sendo que as Irmãs escolheram o lado neutro, elas não se envolveriam em guerras que não eram de seus interesses. Suas mãos cobertas com as luvas pilotavam de maneira calma e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, a Força o guiou ele até o planeta e a Força nunca errava. Lord Vader não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo entrando no planeta delas, era loucura em visto que as bruxas não aceitavam ninguém no lugar onde viviam, só elas mesmas. Mas, elas temiam o Lord das Trevas e o Imperador, não ousariam fazer mal algum a ele pois haveria inúmeras consequências.

Com vários clicks nos botões da nave finalmente Vader havia pousado. O peso de seus passos encontraram o solo do planeta. Ele sentiu perigo, as Irmãs já estavam em círculos olhando de longe, algumas em cima das vegetações de Dathomir com seus arcos nas mãos esperando qualquer sinal de ameaça. Vader não se importou e continuou andando rumo ao Templo das bruxas com elas logo atrás dele o vigiando a cada passo, todas estavam buscando respostas para pergunta: Por que ele estaria no planeta delas? O que ele queria com elas?

Darth Vader avistou o enorme Templo delas e logo à frente dele estava Talzin acompanhada de outras bruxas com as mãos nos arcos, adagas e a líder com os braços cruzados olhando para o Lord das Trevas esperando qualquer sinal de ataque. Vader havia parado a poucos metros das Irmãs procurando as palavras exatas para poder formar sua pergunta.

—Não estou aqui para negociações ou violência. Pensei muito se eu deveria vim aqui ou aceitar que era apenas algo sem relevância que não deveria ter minha importância no assunto. —Falou com a voz tensa por trás daquela máscara. —Talzin...eu te conheço e sei que você não é uma mulher de negócios e deve estar gritando por dentro de ódio por eu ter pisado em seu planeta, eu sinto isso. Então, não irei prolongar esse encontro e vou direto ao meu ponto: Reúna todas as suas...Irmãs rapidamente e eu estarei esperando. Apenas isso. —Vader completou em uma voz autoritária caminhando diretamente para dentro do Templo como se fosse dono de todo planeta, deixando as bruxas de boca aberta querendo estrangular o Lord a qualquer momento, ele sentia o ódio delas pela presença dele.

—Como quiser, Lord Vader. —Talzin havia dito acompanhando o mesmo para dentro do Templo tentando decifrar o que ele estaria aprontando. Com os dois braços cruzados em seu peito Vader respirava calmamente dessa vez, sentindo uma presença diferente no planeta, ele estava no lugar certo. Após alguns minutos demorados por sua ansiedade, todas as Irmãs estavam reunidas em sua frente, eram muitas.

—Lord Vader, o senhor pediu e cumprimos seu desejo, posso perguntar o por que você solicitou a presença das minhas Irmãs? —Talzin disse com uma voz amarga. Vader não se preocupou em responder apenas andou em volta de todas que estavam presentes sentindo a Força o guiar sabiamente. Após longos minutos analisando todas as bruxas ele finamente teve uma resposta.

—Suspeito que está faltando uma, Talzin. Não acho que você seria tão tola a ponto de pensar que poderia me enganar. —Vader impaciente levantou um dos seus braços usando a Força para enforcar uma Irmã da Noite qualquer, olhando desafiando Talzin por sua atitude. —Ou você seria? —Vader apertou mais o pescoço da bruxa a deixando sem fôlego esperando uma reação da líder, vendo uma de suas Irmãs no alto sendo estrangulada quase até a morte.

—Solte-a. Eu levarei você até...ela. —Talzin dizia com medo e receio de quais eram seus planos com Annika. Vader a soltou e a bruxa havia caído no chão sem piedade, tossindo tentando respirar normalmente de novo. Talzin abria caminho para o coração do Templo com o Lord atrás dela, eles não tocaram uma palavra sequer. O coração de Talzin estava acelerado, estaria ele aqui para matar Annika ou até mesmo matar todas elas? Os passos se aproximavam e eles haviam chegado no mesmo local onde Vader a viu pela primeira vez, lá estava a garota de longos cabelos brancos com sua aura a entregando, ela estava calma e meditando, se não fosse pela respiração de Darth Vader a menina não teria reparado que os dois estavam a encarando. O coração de Annika disparou um pouco...ele parecia ser uma presença conhecida mas ao mesmo momento não.

—Annika, esse é o nome dela. Receio que ela não terá nada a te oferecer, meu Lord. —Vader não escutou a voz da bruxa, ficou encarando a garota por longos segundos e Annika não teve medo de não quebrar o contato com ele. Ela não estava com medo. Darth Vader andou até onde ela estava e estendeu sua mão metálica coberta pela luva preta.

—Você...vem comigo. —Vader falou e não se importou com a reação de Talzin, a garota segurou a mão do Lord e se levantou. Ele não foi apressado em tirar a garota do lugar mas foi indelicado ao segurar seu braço firmemente e apontar a direção onde sua nave estava dando um aviso pra ela ir sozinha enquanto iria discutir com a líder.

—Sua falha de tentar me enganar não será esquecida, Talzin. Eu não me importo com você ou com seu planeta, eu poderia destruí-lo e todas vocês só com um comando, mas não irei. Tenha em mente isso. —Vader disse usando a Força para derrubar um pilar do Templo, atingindo duas Irmãs que não previram a suas ações, certificando-se que elas estavam mortas pelo peso do pilar Vader prosseguiu:

—Considere isso um aviso, mais um deslize seu da próxima vez não vai ser um pilar que irá cair, mas sim você e todo seu clã, não pense por um minuto que eu não destruiria tudo o que você conhece. Enquanto a garota...você não verá mais ela, não tente usar sua magia ou qualquer truque contra o Império, Dooku foi burro de não ter te matado quando pode. Mas eu não sou ele, no próximo deslize seu eu mesmo irei ter o prazer de orquestrar a queda de todas vocês. —Vader disse e com sua capa rastejando o solo de Dathomir ele estava seguindo para sua nave, agora com outra pessoa dentro.


	4. Darth Vader | Annika.

Annika nunca imaginou um dia sair de Dathomir.

Ela soube de muitas histórias sobre o Lord misterioso, a maioria inventada ou sem provas, mas todas elas contavam que ele era impiedoso, poderoso e intimidador. 

Talzin havia contado a ela vagas histórias sobre ele e seu Mestre, apesar de ser curiosa demais a bruxa nunca havia se aprofundado mais sobre eles.

O coração da garota estava disparado dentro da nave de Vader, ela não sabia o porquê de ter obedecido sua ordem para entrar na nave, talvez pelo fato do homem ser extremamente autoritário e temeroso, Annika não seria uma das pessoas na qual desafiaria o Lord Sombrio.

Sentada no chão da nave de Darth Vader a menina pensava sobre tentar fugir de alguma forma, mas seria em vão. Ela estaria mentindo pra ela mesma se convencesse a si mesma que não queria deixar Dathomir, de fato ela queria explorar toda a galáxia a fora, conhecer cada canto de todo o universo inexplorado, mas, não ao lado dele.

Pelo enorme vidro da nave ela avistou Vader andando lentamente com a postura reta e de forma elegante de volta pro seu transporte, por segundos ela imaginou quem ele seria debaixo de toda armadura, de toda máscara.

Annika se forçou a deixar as lágrimas pararem, limpando seu rosto com suas pequenas mãos e ficando de pé aguardando ele voltar, respirando muito fundo e olhando para Dathomir tentando memorizar o máximo do planeta. Vader se aproximava cada vez mais e seu coração pulava a cada passo dele, até que finalmente o Lord Sombrio pisou na nave e seu coração explodiu em mil partes imaginando o pior. A respiração dele era o único barulho que se ouvia dentro da nave que havia sido fechada quando o mesmo entrou. Não tinha mais volta agora. Annika olhava para baixo não querendo o encarar e tentando esconder seu rosto triste com as lágrimas ameaçando a caírem novamente. 

Ela sentiu a mão de Vader levemente pegando seu queixo e fazendo a garota encarar o Sith, seu toque desse vez havia sido delicado, encarando a garota e se perguntando o que ela tinha de especial, mas, dessa vez toda sua dor física ainda estava ali, não havia melhorado nem um pingo em comparação quando o Lord havia visto ela em uma visão. Sua mão continuava no queixo da garota e sua respiração pesada ocupava todo barulho na nave. 

—Sente-se. —Vader disse largando o queixo da garota e se acomodando no banco do piloto, Annika trancou a respiração por segundos ao se sentar ao lado do Sith, ele realmente iria tirá-la do planeta e ela não teve a oportunidade de dizer adeus a suas Irmãs. Cabisbaixa Annika observou Vader subindo a nave e deixado para trás sua casa e sua família. Ela não sabia para onde estava indo e se iria voltar.

Entrando no hiperespaço pela primeira vez Annika se sentiu enjoada e tonta, todo clima da nave e toda situação havia deixado a garota desconfortável, ela tinha tantas perguntas e não ousaria a fazer nenhuma. Suas unhas estavam forçando a palma de suas mãos em busca de algum apoio emocional. Ela estava sozinha.

—Eu não vou machucar você, se é isso que está te preocupando. —Vader disse pulado do hiperespaço e encontrando o Dreadnought Imperial, ela arregalou os olhos se assustando com o tamanho das naves imperiais, mas, Vader havia quebrado os pensamentos dela quando colocou as botas pesadas no solo do Império aguardando Annika o seguir.

Com passos cauteloso ela havia colocado finalmente seus pés para fora da nave, se abraçando levemente tentando evitar o frio do local, o clima de Dathomir era totalmente diferente dali. Vader dava passos largos sabendo exatamente onde ele iria e se certificando que Annika estava o acompanhando, ela olhava para todos os lados buscando compreender como tudo funcionava por ali. Inúmeros soldados com armamentos e todos saudando o Sith. Os passos de Annika eram curtos comparados aos de Vader, ela não havia reparado o quanto era pequena em comparação a ele e toda aquela armadura. Eram imensos corredores e cada passo de Vader os soldados e pessoas iam diminuindo até chegarem em um lugar quase vazio com apenas alguns soldados acompanhados de um enorme corredor cinza, branco e preto, era as únicas cores do local. Darth Vader havia guiado a mesma para um lugar sem ninguém e seu coração estava batendo rápido demais, eles estavam sozinhos na frente de uma enorme porta preta e enfim Vader parou e a encarou, talvez esperando alguma reação mas Annika estava silenciosa e olhando para baixo.

—Entre. —Ele ordenou acionando a enorme porta, para surpresa dela era uma enorme câmara coberta com cores neutras e equipamentos médicos, haviam alguns droids circulando o local, Annika apenas vira alguns deles em toda vida, o local era grande e silencioso, se não fosse pela respiração de Vader e o barulho dos droids seria um lugar isolado de barulho.

—Lord Vader, que bom que o senhor retornou, estamos atualizando e nos certificando de melhorias em sua armadura. —O droid entregou um datapad para Vader, que logo o pegou conferindo os avanços. —Receio que o senhor queira descansar, o oxigênio já está pronto, assim como toda câmara, meu senhor. Iremos o deixar a...sós. —O droid terminou encarando Annika e deixando a câmara junto com os outros droids que estavam ali. A porta se fechou automaticamente e eles estavam sozinhos. Darth Vader se dirigia a enorme poltrona que pela aparência, deveria ter sido toda projetada somente à ele.

—Annika...—Ele falou com aquela voz robótica o que fez o coração da garota pular dentro de seu peito. Vader parecia ter percebido. —Como funciona a medicina em Dathomir?

Annika franziu a testa procurando os motivos dele querer saber sobre a magia delas, ainda por cima, de forma medicinal. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes mas não saiu nada, cautelosamente pensando nas palavras certas. Ela não iria prejudicar Dathomir ou suas Irmãs.

—Não temos medicina...Lord Vader. —Annika disse com receio. —Não usamos remédios ou qualquer coisa do tipo...apenas...magia. 

—Como eu imaginei. —Darth Vader estava procurando as palavras certas para dizer que ele precisava dela para usos pessoais. O peito da garota subia e descia em um ritmo rápido. Ele sentiu o medo de Annika, o Sith havia passado um ano sentindo dores imensas e poderia esperar mais um pouco para o alívio das queimaduras, ele não queria deixar a garota escapar ou se sentir desconfortável, ela poderia ser a última esperança que ele tinha de não sentir mais as dores insuportáveis, mas, qualquer deslize ele não exitaria em matá-la. Vader não tiraria a máscara e sua armadura hoje. 

—Posso saber por quê? —Annika disse olhando para os olhos da máscara. Vader mexeu suas mãos na poltrona a encarando de volta.

—Você vai saber quando precisar saber. —a respiração dele circulava todo o local. —Por agora, você só vai fazer o que eu mandar e vai ir em todo lugar que eu for, ficou claro? 

—Certamente, Lord Vader. —Os braços ainda envolta de seu corpo tentando aliviar o clima do ambiente, as roupas de Dathomir não estavam adiantando naquela nave, não eram próprias para o clima. Vader pareceu notar o incômodo percorrendo seu corpo.

—Certamente, Lord Vader. —Os braços ainda envolta de seu corpo tentando aliviar o clima do ambiente, as roupas de Dathomir não estavam adiantando naquela nave, não eram próprias para o clima. Vader pareceu notar o incômodo percorrendo seu corpo. A garota tinha a mesma estatura que sua antiga padawan e Vader havia guardado todos os pertences de Ahsoka em seus aposentos junto com seu sabre de luz. Ele pensou muito em suas próximas ação e chegou em uma resposta, em algum momento ele teria que dizer adeus para todas aquelas memórias. O seu corpo pesado havia se levantado e seguido para a porta, Annika entendeu que ele chamava ela silenciosamente para outro local. Alguns stormtroopers estavam nos corredores de Vader.

—Lord Vader! Perdão meu senhor, não fomos avisados que tinha uma intrusa em seus corredores meu Lord, perdão meu Lord por favor...isso nunca aconteceu, ninguém nunca chegou aqui...Vamos dar um jeito nela da mesma forma que damos aos inimigos do Império.—Um stormtrooper apontou o blaster a Annika que olhou assustada e sem reação para os soldados, se preparando pra qualquer tentativa de assassinato.

—Abaixe sua arma. —Vader disse usando a Força para derrubar as mesmas. —Ela está comigo. 

—Meu Lord, sim senhor...desculpe. Não fomos avisados da presença da garota. —Ele disse fazendo um sinal de respeito.

—Vá. —Foi tudo que Vader havia dito. Todos os stormtroopers que estavam nos corredores haviam sumido, então. Vader prosseguiu seu caminho com Annika até chegar na porta de seus aposentos, logo, recebendo uma ligação por seu aparelho localizado em seu braço esquerdo.

—Lord Vader, meu senhor...vimos pelas câmeras de segurança antes dos seus aposentos, estou enviando alguns soldados para eliminar a presença da garota. Não sei o que houve, ninguém nunca passou por seus corredores além de você mesmo e sua segurança. Peço desculpas infinitas pelo incômodo e...—Vader usou a Força para sufocar o oficial que estava em holograma em sua frente, suas mãos se fecharam vendo ele perder todo o oxigênio lentamente. 

—Eu. Não. Preciso. De. Proteção. —Vader disse lentamente se preparando para eliminar o homem a distância, ele era muito poderoso e Annika sentiu a aflição da morte chegando para o oficial. Em um momento de desespero e sem pensar em seus atos, a garota colocou sua pequena mão no braço de Vader que se desestabilizou e largou o homem, que havia caído no chão tossindo recuperando o ar. Por um segundo Vader olhou para a mão pousada em seu braço, Annika removeu rapidamente esperando alguma lição da parte dele, mas não veio.

—Dê ordens para eles voltarem. Não quero que ninguém me incomode em meus aposentos. 

—Sim, senhor. Como quiser meu Lord. —O oficial desligou a ligação e Vader olhou pra garota que esperava cabisbaixa alguma punição por ter tocado no homem em sua frente, mas, Darth Vader apenas colocou sua mão no leitor e porta se abriu. Depois da “conversa” com o oficial Annika se recusou a entrar em seus aposentos com medo de acontecer o mesmo com ela.

—Entre. —Ela deu passos curtos para dentro e Vader fechou a porta com a Força. Ela pensou que morreria naquele momento por desrespeitar a autoridade e poder dele. Seu medo crescia olhando todo quarto escuro com um enorme vidro dando visão para as estrelas. Annika ficou parada em frente à porta enquanto Vader havia desaparecido por algum lugar do quarto. Era um local escuro e minimalista, havia uma enorme cama, todas as estrelas estavam proporcionando uma minúscula luz para o lugar e havia outra porta também protegida por ele, deveria ser onde ele guardava seus equipamentos, talvez. A garota tentava controlar sua respiração em um ritmo lento o máximo que podia. 

Seus olhos percorriam a pequena chama verde que ela havia projetado em sua mão tentando se equilibrar olhando para ela. Era de onde ela pertencia. Os passos de Vader retornaram para o quarto com uma mala em sua mão jogando-a em cima da cama. Annika fechou sua mão rapidamente fazendo a chama desaparecer.

—Venha. —Ele disse autoritário fazendo Annika se mexer em direção ao Lord Sith. —Todas essas roupas pertenceram à alguém importante para mim. —Vader se lembrou vagamente de Ahsoka. —Estou certo que elas sirvam em você. 

—Eu...não posso aceitar.

—Eu não perguntei se você pode aceitar ou não. Prefere passar frio todos os dias na nave? Pelo que eu saiba você não trouxe nenhuma roupa e eu não irei dar autorização para voltar à Dathomir. —Vader disse ríspido. Pelo menos ele havia percebido.

—Desculpe. 

—Troque de roupa. —Vader disse e Annika trancou a respiração rapidamente, Vader pareceu ter entendido. —Não...não aqui. Lá dentro. —Ele usou a Força para abrir a porta de onde havia tirado as roupas. 

—Leve o tempo que precisar. —Ele disse e se virou observando as estrelas. 

Annika pegou a primeira calça que viu e um agasalho fofo e quente, a garota se surpreendeu que as roupas haviam entrado nela como uma luva, pareciam que haviam sido feitas sob medida a ela. A garota não quis deixar Vader esperando e rapidamente dobrou suas roupas antigas e deixou em um canto. Era uma espécie de um closet feito para o tamanho de Vader, havia um enorme espelho e um armário grande refinado que Annika não ousou abrir. Com um último suspiro ela abriu a porta por dentro e saiu. O Sith virou rapidamente sua cabeça para a observar. Annika não se parecia nada com Ahsoka, apenas a estatura era quase igual de sua antiga aprendiz. Em algum lugar dentro dele, ele havia ficado feliz pelas roupas terem servido.

—Obrigada. —Vader apenas assentiu encarando as estrelas novamente, talvez, em algum lugar ele sentia uma certa paz ao se lembrar de tantas coisas boas que haviam acontecido com ele no passado. Annika observou como o peito de Vader se movia enquanto respirava, ele estava calmo. 

—Desculpa. —Annika disse se referindo ao ocorrido. —Não vai acontecer novamente. —Vader pareceu não entender.

—Pelo que exatamente?

—Por ter impedido...não quero que duvidem de sua autoridade. Desculpa. —Vader ficou quieto, de fato, ninguém nunca ousou colocar as mãos nele, ninguém ao menos havia tentado. Ele relevou pois sabia que a garota não havia feito por maldade ou para prejudicá-lo de qualquer maneira. —Desculpa...hnm...meu Lord. Eu...tenho algum lugar para ficar?

Vader cruzou os braços acima do peito encarando a garota, por um momento ela pensou que seria enforcada igual ao oficial.

—De fato. Ao lado dos meus aposentos. Eu...—Ele havia sido interrompido por uma chamada. 

—Lord Vader surgiu problemas em Mon Cala. Parece que o povo não está querendo...obedecer ao Império. O Imperador exige que você parta imediatamente com os Inquisidores para resolver esse problema. Sua nave já está pronta. —A voz masculina disse. Annika não fazia ideia de onde ficava Mon Cala e de quem eram.

—Estou indo. Notifique os Inquisidores e peça para eles irem em uma nave diferente. 

—Sim, senhor. —O homem desligou. Vader se dirigiu a porta, passando do lado de Annika fazendo sinal para o acompanhar. 

Por onde Darth Vader passava parecia que todos o temiam ou tinham medo dele, o respeito por ele era imenso. Mas, respeito pelo que? Annika não entendia tamanha devoção deles pelo Sith. Os dois caminhavam em direção à nave de Vader, já pronta para decolagem para Mon Cala. Ela não queria admitir mas parte dela estava ansiosa para conhecer um planeta que não era Dathomir.


	5. Mon Cala | Parte 1

Vader caminhou até sua nave com Annika logo atrás. Delicadamente ele pousou uma mão nas costas da garota fazendo sinal para entrar em sua nave enquanto resolvia outros assuntos com seus Inquisidores.

—Lord Vader posso perguntar o motivo de irmos em naves separadas? —A Nona Irmã perguntou. Vader apenas a encarou tentando ver a razão da pergunta.

—Não vejo como isso é relevante. Assim como não vejo o motivo da resistência em Mon Cala. Partiremos agora e rápido, eu já estive lá antes e sei exatamente onde atacar. —Vader falou rapidamente. —De qualquer forma, sinto uma presença um tanto...perturbadora na Força. Estejam preparados para qualquer incidente. —Vader falou indo para sua nave, deixando os Inquisidores em outra.

Seu peso pousou na poltrona do piloto, Annika sentava ao seu lado esperando para partida. 

—Lord Vader...Ahn...nada. Desculpe. —Annika falou baixo sem jeito. Vader subiu a nave partindo as coordenadas para Mon Cala. 

—Pergunte.

—Eu nunca fui a nenhum planeta além de Dathomir, apenas vagas lembranças quando criança. Talzin sempre nos alertou que as Irmãs da Noite não são bem vindas em nenhum lugar...receio que...seria mais prudente eu ficar aguardando na nave. —Annika falou timidamente quando eles entraram no hiperespaço. Vader procurava alguma resposta curta e direta para dar a garota, lembrando-se do seu passado. Ele já havia visitado inúmeros planetas e continuava explorando toda galáxia. 

—Ninguém irá fazer mal a você. Mon Cala é...inferior. E isso não importa, você está com o Império. —Ele disse e Annika assentiu. Ele se lembrou que algum tempo atrás ele estava partindo em uma nave da República ao lado de Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Kit Fisto e Padme para proteger Mon Cala. Hoje, estaria indo para destruir os seus habitantes e o planeta. Eles saltaram no hiperespaço e Annika passou todo tempo olhando cabisbaixa se perguntando o motivo dele ter tirado ela de seu planeta. Ela não tinha nada de especial.

—Você tem. Eu saberia se não tivesse. —Vader falou com tranquilidade e a garota se gelou. Ele poderia ouvir os pensamentos dela? —Sim e não. —Ele respondeu novamente e ela ficou mais nervosa, olhando de canto para o Lord. Annika não o respondeu pois não houve necessidade, ela estava ocupada demais petrificada ao lado do homem. Sua voz causava arrepios na garota. Após alguns minutos no hiperespaço o planeta começou a aparecer e tomar proximidade, Vader pilotava muito bem e de forma tranquila para órbita de Mon Cala.

Darth Vader pousava com elegância no solo do planeta. 

Era um planeta que tinha sua superfície mas eles viviam em baixo. Nas águas. E Annika não sabia nadar. A garota respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos imaginando o pior. De fato, as criaturas estavam lutando contra a possessão do Império no planeta, a resistência travava desde no fundo das águas até a parte de cima.

Walkers estavam espalhados em Mon Cala bombeando contra qualquer inimigo no campo de visão. Caças TIE passavam voando baixo atirando nos templos enquanto outra nave do Império pousava ao lado da de Vader.

—Inquisidores. —Vader os saudou rapidamente com a cabeça.

—Você tinha razão. Sinto uma presença um tanto...intrigante em Mon Cala. Talvez mais de uma. —A Nona Irmã disse olhando para destruição que as naves imperiais estavam causado. 

—Fiquem atentos. Sinto que uma ajuda está vindo a caminho para eles. —Vader disse tomando posição e começando a andar na frente dos Inquisidores que olhavam estranhamente para garota. Annika resolveu deixar todos passarem primeiro, ela estava em território desconhecido e não ousaria dar um movimento falso. 

—Quem é a garota? —Um Inquisidor questionou e Vader imediatamente parou os seus passos virando a cabeça de lado. Annika havia deixado o casaco dentro da nave, mas, se ele estivesse com ela a garota teria enterrado seu rosto dentro. 

—Não vejo como isso é de sua importância. —Vader falou ríspido e voltando a caminhar para o Templo da superfície. 

—Ela vai ser uma Inquisidora? Vai tomar o local d...—Vader havia parado novamente e não fez nenhum movimento. Pelo menos, não com seu corpo. O Inquisidor se encontrava no alto sendo sufocado por uma força invisível e se contorcendo rapidamente devido ao aperto. Annika desviou o olhar. 

—Não questione minha autoridade e minhas escolhas. —Vader o deixou agoniando por mais um tempo no ar até que o deixou cair no chão enquanto ele retomou seus passos junto aos Inquisidores. O Inquisidor estava jogado no chão tossindo e respirando rapidamente, Annika se sentiu culpada e estendeu a mão para o homem se levantar, mas ele não aceitou jogando sua mão de lado.

—Não preciso de ajuda. —Ele rosnou e se levantou continuando o percurso. 

O barulho de todo armamento imperial estava prejudicando a audição de Annika, acostumada em um planeta silencioso, apenas com suas Irmãs aquilo estava sendo um inferno. A cabeça da garota latejava. Vader havia feito um sinal para os Inquisidores irem averiguar a tal presença que o perturbava, levando alguns stormtroopers com eles e deixando o Lord e Annika sozinhos.

Darth Vader não disse uma palavra. Ele parecia saber exatamente onde ele estava indo, havia determinação em cada passo do Sith. 

—Estão massacrando nós! Não sabemos quando ajuda irá chegar, até lá devemos retalhar com todo nosso poder! Mon Cala não irá se curvar perante o Império! Não mais! —Uma criatura gritava motivando seu povo. Era possível ouvir de uma certa distância. —Dobre nossas defesas submarinas e aéreas, aos que restaram, permaneçam na superfície e defendam o rei. 

Então, todos eles pararam de falar e encararam a porta se abrindo. Darth Vader estava na frente deles.

—Lee-Char. —A voz robótica disse. —Estou surpreso que você ainda esteja vivo. —Vader acionou seu sabre de luz e os que estavam na sala reunidos mostraram suas armas em uma forma inútil de tentar defender o rei. 

—Digo o mesmo para você, Sith. Fico surpreso que você ainda não tenha encontrado os que você deixou passar após o extermínio. Mas, aposto que você os sentiu. —O rei disse sem medo. —Mon Cala não irá se render, iremos morrer lutando!

Vader não pareceu ter ficado tenso e se ficou, ele soube esconder.

—Você é importante para o Império, não irei te matar. Mas, não posso dizer o mesmo dos outros. —Vader falou e rapidamente contra-atacou os lasers com seu sabre. Em um movimento elegante ele usou a Força para aproximar seus inimigos e cravar seu sabre vermelho no peito de cada um que ousou enfrentar o Lord. Em cerca de segundos, todos ali estavam mortos. Vader usou a Força para deixar o rei dormindo e jogado em um canto da sala, rapidamente passando o recado para os Inquisidores de virem buscá-lo.

—Não vai dar, chefe. Os troopers começaram a nos atacar e tem dois Jedi na base! Precisamos de um temp...—E a ligação havia sido encerrada. Vader ficou parado por algum tempo pensando.

—Lord Vader...o senhor deseja que eu o leve pra sua nave? —Annika perguntou com receio.

—Sim. —Vader havia aceitado rapidamente e saído da sala com sua capa deslizando no chão. Annika usou sua magia para levar o rei no ar com a névoa verde em volta do seu corpo pequeno até a nave, pousando suavemente o rei no chão e colocando algemas feitas com a magia de Dathomir para que ele não ousasse escapar. Annika havia lembrado que o Lord Sith tinha dito que não era para a garota sair do lado dele. Respirando fundo ela saiu da nave novamente a procura de Darth Vader. 

O barulho de todo local a incomodava imensamente, sua cabeça doía. Ela não fazia ideia de onde ele estaria e então usou a velha amiga dela: sua magia. Recitando algumas palavras antigas, surgiu uma pequena esfera verde em suas mãos e ela flutuava no ar a caminho do Lord, uma magia simples de localização rápida. 

Para o temor da garota, a esfera havia estava a levando para uma espécie de câmara enorme e cercada por água. O coração dela bateu por não poder ver a profundidade. Ela conseguia ouvir o barulho dos sabres se colidindo e a respiração dele. Ela havia chegado no local certo e a esfera havia desaparecido no ar.

Rapidamente Annika entrou no local e viu Vader sendo atacado por uma espécie de homem e mulher, surpreendentemente ele estava lutando muito bem. Não era de se esperar menos. 

—Quem é essa gracinha Dathomiriana? Pensei que bruxas não tinham permissão para sair de Dathomir. —Ela disse parando de atacar Vader enquanto o outro homem continuava.

—Você sabia que se viesse me enfrentar morreria. Então por que você veio? —Vader falou sem dificuldades para o homem.

—Eu sou orgulhoso. —Ele falou enquanto transferia mais um golpe. 

—Seu orgulho irá te matar. 

A mulher desviou a atenção para Annika que havia forjado uma espada afiada com sua magia. Suas Irmãs haviam treinado a garota muito bem. 

—Vamos ver quanto tempo você dura, princesa. —Ela falou a atacando. Annika defendeu o primeiro golpe e deu um passo para fora da câmara enquanto a mulher ainda a atacava. Seu sabre de luz azul defendia todos os golpes da lâmina verde de Annika. A mulher era forte mas Annika era mais rápida e ágil.

—Por que você está ajudando ele? Não é da honra das Irmãs da Noite servirem elas mesmas e Dathomir? —A mulher a provocou tentando fazer a garota se desestabilizar. O sabre se chocando com a lâmina perto de seu rosto.

—Por isso todas nós continuamos vivas ao contrário de vocês. —Annika falou rapidamente deixando um corte longo marcar o rosto da mulher. —Não sei se vocês foram mortos por estupidez ou falta de treinamento. Do jeito que você luta não faz sentido ter sobrevivido até hoje. —Annika falou a atacando novamente, recebendo um chute no rosto a fazendo se desestabilizar.

As duas continuaram duelando até fora da câmara, onde Annika mais temia. Ela estava em um território onde não tinha noção de sobrevivência. Ela não poderia ser deixada cair na água pois não saberia sobreviver.

—Seu coração acelerou. Do que você tem medo, bruxa? —Ela falou atacando novamente e olhando para os lados. Annika se desestabilizou por segundos esperando alguma ajuda Imperial. Não para matar a mulher, mas sim pra tirar ela mesma do local. 

—Eu não tenho medo de nada. —Annika forjou uma lâmina menor com magia e começou a atacar novamente a mulher.

—Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que...—Ela começou a defender os golpes de Annika. —Dathomir não tem rios, não é um planeta oceânico. Então, vocês Irmãs da Noite nunca tiveram treinamento de sobrevivência debaixo d’água. —Ela falou e o coração da garota disparou. —Pois não havia necessidade. Mas agora...—Ela usou a Força sem pensar duas vezes e jogou Annika na água a deixando afundar lentamente pra baixo. Ela não conseguia criar nenhuma bolha para se proteger, seu desespero gritando e ela caindo mais e mais. Os pulmões se enchendo de água e Annika tossindo dentro do oceano engolindo toda água possível. Não era daquele jeito que ela imaginou morrer.

A última coisa que a garota viu foi uma faísca vermelha e tudo ficou preto.


End file.
